


My Heart for You

by ZXA



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXA/pseuds/ZXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot based on Kokoro / Kiseki for Salt and Lake!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart for You

A machine has no heart.

That was what most would say, watching Salt try so hard to make his beloved robot work properly for him.   
Alas, no one was around. He was lonely, after all.   
All alone, in this small ''laboratory'' he called his home. Everyone had long since abandoned him -- or perhaps passed on, he was unsure.

Yet, he clung to his life here.

Cold.

The robot was complete, but something was lacking. He started him up, however -- maybe talking to him would bring out the so called ''heart'' he could never have made first thing.

"Hello, Lake." A warm smile filled his face as he watched the other blink dull red eyes. "Good morning to you!"

"System booting... Loading..." Came a voice, quiet at first before, "No threat detected. Good morning." He tilted his head to the side, "Who are you?"

"My name's Salt." Another smile.

He was very proud, pressing his hands to his chest.  
He'd finished, despite the other not having heart. He'd need to figure that out.

"I see. Added to memory bank. Where is this?"

Salt explained that this was where Lake was born, and that he was the scientist who'd made him, all alone.

"Ah, I see."

It went on for a while like this.   
A few days passed and the two continued like this every day. Sometimes Lake would fetch Salt's coffee, not out of gratitude, but because he was ''ordered'' to. Purely accidental, of course. Lake had asked if it was an order, and Salt said ''I guess''.

Yes, something was still very cold about Lake. Something was definitely lacking. And he couldn't figure out how to fix it, how _frustrating_.

A few more days passed. Salt continued to try and be joyful as Lake continued to watch him do his research. Finally, he thought he'd found it.

"Alright." He'd shut the other down for a bit, programming in something of emotion.   
He'd figured it out! He'd figured it out! It was the first time anyone would've put a heart in a robot! "Good morning, Lake! How do you feel?"   
But something was triggered, and-- Slash, drip drip.

The scientist had forgotten about this.   
The scientist was gone now. Killed by his own creation, though maybe one day, aaaah....

\- - -

One thousand lonely years passed for Lake.

He made a wish. "I want to know... the one who created me..."   
He'd finally gotten his heart, and far far too late. His feet told him to walk in a particular direction, and-- There, a gravestone.

A memorial of the wondrous scientist Salt's life.

And he cried. Straight up cried.

He felt the emotion he'd never had all flood to him at once, the joy of the memories he could've made and that he had with Salt.   
Beating, in his chest, something far greater than what he'd ever known.

"I ... see now..." He whispered. "This is a heart. So this is a a heart..."   
Feeling the warmth. "This is what you wanted for me... I'll sing for you!"

It wasn't cold anymore. "Thank you."  
He could feel the sadness. "Thank you."   
He could feel happiness. "Thank you."   
He felt love. "Thank you-- Aaaaah..."

"Lalalala..." He continued to sing, but suddenly-- Fell down, curled up by his creator's grave, a smile on his face.

The heart was too much... ... And he'd short circuited.   
But he lay peacefully.   
He looked happy.

 

_**Maybe it was because he wasn't alone anymore.** _


End file.
